Secrets
by Nymanra
Summary: Darco. Marco has a problem and Dylan's doing all he can to help him
1. Surprise for Dylan

A/N Marco and Dylan are still both in high school.

Untitled

Marco took the sharp knife in his hands and cut his wrist…once…twice…three times before he collapsed into hysterical tears. After the break up with Dylan everything seemed to go wrong-his dad was always angry at him because he was gay-his mom never seemed to want to look at him anymore and him and his one of his best friends Spinner had gotten into a fight over nothing! He was glad that for once he was home alone free to do what ever he wanted. _Why did we have to break up? Look at yourself Marco! You're pathetic-this is why he broke up with you because he knows your fucking weak! _Marco thought angrily. A knock on the door made him jump and cut himself more then he had desired to. Quickly hiding the knife, pulling his sleeve down, and wiping away the tears a depressed Marco got up to open the door.

"Hi-what the hell do you want D-Dylan!" he said then tried to slam the door but Dylan caught it with his foot. He had tears in his eyes

"I-I'm sorry-I love you and the fight we had-it was stupid Marco-I love you," he said sadly. Marco cried then he noticed blood-he grabbed his arm but let go when he yelped in pain. Carefully he pulled Marco's sleeve up.

"Marco-I-oh my god! I'm so sorry-this is all my fault! I'm an idiot!" he said on the verge of tears. Marco pulled back slightly

"Dylan j-just g-go-go back to whatever h-his n-name is," said Marco. Dylan stepped into the house

"Marco there is no one else-I want you, please baby-forgive me? I'm sorry. You were right. I love you." he said. Hesitantly Dylan touched Marco's hand and when he didn't let go Dylan stepped closer.

"Why did you cut yourself? Marco that doesn't seem like something you would do-talk to me.

What else is wrong?" he asked comfortingly Marco sat down on the couch and Dylan sat with him.

"After we broke up Dylan, dad hates me, mom refuses to look at me because she's also mad at me, and Spinner and I got into a fight about nothing! I've felt like crap with you gone and I did the only thing that I could think of that would ease my pain…emotional pain that is-right now my arm hurts like hell," he said as Dylan rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, but please promise me Marco that you will never do this again because it-it scares me. I hate it when someone hurts themselves-I felt like crap too when we broke up-mostly because I knew it was my fault, but I didn't do that," Dylan said with a worried look at his arm.

"I-I pr-promise, I think I'm going to go get this cleaned up though-I'll be right back," said Marco then got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. Dylan grabbed his arm before he went in there "ow! Dylan!" said Marco painfully.

"Marco there's a razor in there--do it in this sink where I can see you," he said with concern in his eyes. Marco sighed and rolled his eyes

"Fine, but let go of my arm-it hurts," he said and at the word hurt Dylan let go immediately "Sorry," he apologized. Marco turned the water on and put his arm under it-wincing as he did so. Dylan looked away from the blood

"Where's the knife or whatever you used?" he asked not looking at Marco.

"In-in the bathroom-I swear I wasn't going to break my promise!" he added quickly when Dylan gave him a dangerous look. Dylan walked to the bathroom and found the blood stained knife in the cabinet under the sink. He washed it off and laid it on the kitchen counter. Marco started crying again "

Marco-shh, shh-what's wrong? Did I do something?" asked Dylan as Marco drenched his shirt. "N-no D-Dylan, i-it wa-wasn't you," was all he could manage out for about an hour.


	2. Rubber Band

A/N: sorry for the shortness of chapters.

**Chapter 2: rubber band**

"Ready to talk now-or not?" asked Dylan later that evening after supper at the Michalchuk's house.

"In your room?" said Marco hopefully. Dylan stood up and he and Marco went to his room. Marco sat on Dylan's bed and after he shut the door so did Dylan

"okay-talk. What's wrong?" he asked looking Marco in the eyes.

"I-I'm scared," he said sounding on the verge of tears again. Marco snuggled close to Dylan and Dylan's arms instinctively went around the younger boy.

"About what babe?" he asked quietly. Marco was shaking slightly-he was crying again.

"I-I keep ha-having the urge t-to cut again," he cried harder then Dylan had ever seen him cry.

"Marco-shh-its OK. Everything will be alright. Have you talk to Ellie about this? She could probably tell you something," said Dylan as he rubbed Marco's back. Dylan looked at Marco's wrist to see how many marks he had left.

"Holy shit Marco. This isn't healthy-look at all of this," said Dylan starting to get scared himself. Marco nodded as he cried he knew what they looked like and how many there were-too many. That night Marco cried himself to sleep with Dylan holding him.

_Slash…slash…drip…drip…slash…slash…drip…drip. A small pool of blood mixed with tears lay on the floor as Marco Del Rossi cut his wrists…t__o__o much blood. Drip…drip…drip…drip…drip the pool was becoming bigger with every drip. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. Dylan was somewhere in the background begging him to stop…he was in his bathroom with not a knife, but a razor this time-something worse...no this can't be happening! _

"Marco! Wake up! Wake up, Marco!" said Dylan shaking his boyfriend.

"Dylan!" he said in a scared tone sitting up and throwing his arms around him. Dylan rubbed his back and looked at the clock on his dresser-it was 3 in the morning.

"What's wrong? You were crying your sleep," he said as he separated from the hug and wiped a few of the tears away.

"I-I was cutting again Dyl and-and it was-with a razor," he said. Dylan rubbed Marco's arm soothingly making sure to stop at wear the marks started.

"Its OK Marco, I love you, but you can't continue to be depressed about stuff--it's not healthy," he said and Marco looked down ashamed.

"I want you to tell me the truth before we had that fight--were you cutting yourself?" he asked. Marco didn't answer "Marco tell me--I won't be angry," he said softly

"No--I thought of doing it though and when we broke up--it felt like everything was falling apart and I just---did," surprisingly Marco didn't cry when he said this, but seeing as how much he had already cried Dylan didn't think Marco would be able to cry for another week!

"Okay well I wasn't able to sleep because I was thinking about you and that too, and well I found something on the internet," he said then took Marco's hand and led him downstairs and into the living room where a computer sat in the corner.

"It's Ever heard of it? I think you should read this stuff-It could really help you Marco. Safe means self abuse finally ends, and no offence or anything, but after you read this I really hope it does," said Dylan then pulled up a chair and sat down on it. Marco sat down on the chair beside him and starting reading.

After a while he stopped "Do you have a rubber band?" he asked tiredly. Dylan nodded then handed Marco a rubber band.

"I'd thought you'd ask so I grabbed one, and even if you had said no I was going to make you wear it!" he said and laughed weakly. Marco snapped it…then again…then again then he smiled

"Thank you so much Dylan I think it'll work, but if it doesn't then-," he began but was stopped when Dylan kissed him

"Don't focus on the negative crap Marco! Focus on the positive stuff and before you know it you won't have to wear this," he said and snapped it softly so he wouldn't hurt Marco.

"Queer!" the usual jeer came from a few homophobic people. Marco snapped the rubber band.

"Ignore them babe--they're jealous because they didn't get to you before me," he said making Marco giggle

"No they're probably jealous because they want to be as hot as you, but they know it's impossible," he said--earning him a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep the rubber band on, and don't go near knives--promise?" said Dylan as Marco crossed his arms

"yeah I know, I won't--you're picking me up after school right?" he asked and smiled when Dylan agreed

"OK see you later babe," called Marco before running into his first class.

When Dylan picked up Marco later that day he noticed how red Marco's wrist was.

"Did you have a bad day?" he asked then glanced at Marco's wrist again.

"Oh-my wrist-it's nothing really just stupid people saying stupid things," he said then got into the passenger seat by Dylan.

"Who are these people and what are they saying?" he demanded to know. Marco sighed

"Just a few guys who are majorly anti-gay saying stuff like f-well you know," he said not wanting to say the mean words that he had been called.

"You mean fag?" asked Dylan and when Marco nodded Dylan felt a surge of anger build up in him. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Dylan-I'm not cutting myself so why are you so worried? Can't I just go home?" he begged, but Dylan refused

"Its just I'm afraid that you will cut yourself again," Dylan admitted.

"I won't!" said Marco starting to get angry.

"Okay I'll stop," said Dylan realizing that Marco was snapping the rubber band again.

"I love you, Marco," he said as he pulled out of the school driveway.

"I love you too Dylan," said Marco and stopped snapping the rubber band at least for a while.

"Dylan--can you stop me off at home--don't worry, I'll be back!" he said and smiled.

"It's nice to see that smile again Marco, are you coming for dinner?" asked Dylan, making Marco smile fad a little

"There's bound to be a fight between my dad and I so yeah probably before dinner," he said as he hopped out of the car. "I'll pick you up at six thirty," he said then drove away.


	3. Father, son fights

**Chapter 3: Father, son fights**

"Hi Mom--where's dad?" asked Marco once he stepped in the house. She pointed without making any eye contact at her son to the living. He rolled his eyes "whatever!" he said loudly and angrily.

"Dad?" he said snapping the rubber band nervously. He was ignored

"Damn it dad! Look at me!" screamed Marco as he started to cry. The cursing got to his dad and he looked up

"I wanna know why-why do you hate me!? Okay-who gives a shit if I'm gay!?" Marco said, sobbing now as both his parents looked at him.

"Marco I don't hate you," his father said quietly. Marco looked up at him in surprise

"Dad-what the hell do you mean? You don't hate me? You haven't talked to me since you found out I was gay!" he said as he tried (with no success) to stop crying.

"Marco I'm sorry I haven't talked to you I've just been really busy," said Mr. Del Rossi, making Marco roll his eyes.

"All I want is a 'Hi Marco' or a 'How was school Marco?' or something to show that you know I'm still in this house! I mean c'mon how hard is it to ask how was school? You used to ask me that-sure it annoyed me, but at least you cared then, but then again you didn't know I was gay at the time," he said heatedly. Mr. Del Rossi looked like he had been slapped.

"Marco-I'm sorry I-," he began, but Marco knew what he was going to say- it was the same thing every time yet nothing was changing

"Whatever-if you want me I'll be staying the night at my boyfriend's house," he said furiously

"Paige-where's Marco?" asked Dylan later that night after dinner.

"In the bathroom," she said, making Dylan panic.

"How long has he been in there!?" he questioned Paige, who shrugged

"I don't know-why?" she asked. Dylan didn't answer, but instead ran upstairs. He could hear Marco's soft cries.

"Marco babe-please open the door!" begged Dylan after he tried to open it and found that it was locked. Marco didn't answer, but continued to cry.

"Marco open the damn door!" said Dylan trying not to raise his voice, but unfortunately Paige had come upstairs to investigate.

"Dylan what's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Marco if you don't get out of this bathroom now I'll tell Paige!" he said ignoring her. "

NO! Dylan please!!" begged Marco. Dylan heard the _click! _Of the door when he unlocked it. He opened the door.

"Let me see your arm-now!" said Dylan when Marco hesitated. Dylan pushed his sleeve up carefully trying not to hurt him when he seen fresh, somewhat bloody marks on his arm. Paige gasped

"Paige don't you dare tell anyone!" said Marco. Dylan gave her a look and she left the two lovers alone.

"Why and with what?" asked Dylan. Marco took a razor out of his pocket.

"I cleaned it off in the sink--my dad and I had a fight where he told me he loved me and that he was to busy to talk to me and all this other crap and mom said the same and I-I'm sorry," he cried. Dylan pulled Marco into a hug

"it's okay-we'll get through this-as of now I don't know how, but we will-we always do," said Dylan. He reached into his back pocket and put another rubber band on Marco,

"use this instead, please?" begged Dylan. Marco looked up with tears in his eyes at his loving boyfriend and nodded

"yeah okay, I'll try Dylan, but the thing is sometimes I feel like I have to cut!" he confessed. Dylan led Marco into his room then took the razor from him, but Marco grabbed it back and tried again.

"No Marco!" he said the seized it back. _Lord, forgive me! _Thought Dylan then pushed his own sleeve back and cut his arm.

"Dylan!" said Marco with a hint of anger in his voice.

"This is what you enjoy doing!? This Marco?!" said Dylan angrily then did it again, wincing in pain. Marco started to cry

"I d-don't know how to ex-explain it D-Dylan I-it's just a way to ease m-my emotional p-pain," he cried. Dylan set the razor down on his bookshelf and sat down on the bed beside Marco.

"Marco if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here-even if it's three o' clock in the morning I'm here, just call me, but don't do this to yourself please," said Dylan with tears in his own eyes. Marco nodded then snapped the rubber band softly.

"I'm sorry Dylan-I just-I couldn't handle it anymore," he said then curled up in Dylan's lap and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"You're forgiven, but just talk to me next instead of doing that, and if you just want to cry rather then talk-fine, but please don't cut yourself. Why do you cut yourself-or is that to personal?" asked Dylan tenderly

"I-I cut because I don't want to burden you with my problems-stupid isn't it?" said Marco tiredly.

"Babe you can tell me anything-I love you," he said then kissed Marco's cheek. Marco smiled weakly

"I love you too Dylan," he said. They two boys sat in silence for a while, listening to each other breathe. Dylan ran his fingers through his boyfriends' hair.

"Dylan?" said Marco quietly "Yeah?" he asked as he continued to play with Marco's hair.

"You won't tell anyone, will you? I don't want anyone to know h-how weak I am," he confessed. Dylan was shocked by that statement

"Marco you're not weak-not at all weak…just because you do this doesn't mean your weak, babe I've known you for a while and trust me you are not weak!" said Dylan then kissed his cheek. Marco smiled

"I love you Dylan, and I-I'm sorry for this-you know cutting and all," said Marco. Dylan took Marco's hand in his and held it as Marco spoke.

"I love you too Marco, and don't be sorry-I know you're trying," he said almost in a whisper.

"So you won't tell anyone right?" asked Marco as he started to get sleepier.

"Of course not baby-I love you and the only reason I would _ever _tell anyone is if I thought you were going to kill yourself-your not thinking of killing yourself are you Marco?" asked Dylan nervously.

"Dyl how could you think that? I have the best boyfriend in the world-why would I ever want to kill myself?" he said looking up at Dylan. He smiled

"I'm sorry I'm just really scared because I'm afraid the next time you cut yourself, you'll cut to deep, and that'll be the end of my future husband," he said making Marco giggle

"Husband, Dylan? I hope so," he said, and soon fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms.


	4. let's talk

**Chapter 4: let's talk.**

The next day was Saturday and Marco felt like talking to Dylan about the fights he had with his dad. "D-Dylan, can we talk?" asked Marco after a while of watching TV "Sure-you want to go to my room to talk?" he asked and Marco nodded

"Okay so let's talk Marco. Is something wrong?" asked Dylan as he noticed Marco snapping the rubber band.

"Yeah something is wrong.

"Dylan-my dad and I fight a lot. Ever since I told him I was gay he doesn't talk to me, and when I confront him about it he says he's been to busy and then after I say he could at least say 'how was school' he says 'Marco-I'm sorry-I didn't know I was hurting you, I'll talk to you more' a-and I-I c-can't t-take it an-anymore D-Dylan! N-nothing is ch-changing!" He cried as Dylan took Marco in his arm

"Babe-it's okay, I'm glad you came to me Marco. You didn't cut yourself-I love you so much and I'm gonna help you with this, okay Marco?" asked Dylan as he wiped Marco's tears away with his thumb.

"Y-yeah, th-thanks Dyl," he said then cried for a while longer. After crying for a long time Marco fell back asleep.

"Paige if Marco wakes up while I'm gone don't tell him where I've gone okay?" said Dylan as he grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going? Is Marco okay? Dylan I'm scared for him," said Paige then accepted her older brother's hug.

"He'll be fine Paige-I'm going to his house to hopefully work something out between Marco and his father, just if he wakes up before I get back don't tell him where I'm at," said Dylan then left towards the Del Rossi house. Paige watched nervously as her brother left the driveway

"Poor Marco," she muttered then sat in silence for a while. Marco woke up soon after "Paige where's Dylan?" asked Marco when he came downstairs.

"I don't know-he didn't tell me where he was going-he just said to tell you he'd be back, and that he loves you-Marco are you okay-I mean your arm," stuttered Paige.

"I'm fine Paige-okay so that's a lie, but it's getting better Paige," he said even though he knew that was also a lie.

"Marco are you sure-I-I'm scared Marco," she admitted to him making him look at her nervously.

"Did Dylan tell you when he was going to be home? I need to talk to him about…something," asked Marco hesitantly. Paige sighed and sat down on the couch

"Talk to me-we haven't actually talked in a long time. Usually you say 'hi Paige' then both of you disappear into his room and don't leave until you have to. Have fun in there any?" she laughed.

"Are you parents home?" he asked.

"Of course not hun, they're both on a parent's away from kids vacation-c'mon talk to me," she said then signaled for him to sit beside her. Marco did as Paige said

"No actually I don't usually have fun up there-I'm usually crying up there because I got caught cutting or I had a bad dream or I was telling him something and then I end up breaking down and I hate it Paige I really do. I hate crying all the time-I want to have fun. You know a party or something?" said Marco and at the word 'party' Paige's face lit up

"You came to the right person Marco! I am so gonna throw a party tonight!" she squealed then ran to her room to start planning "Oh boy," muttered Marco then turned the TV on.

"Mr. Del Rossi please talk to Marco. I mean seriously talk to him. Not the kinds of talks you have been having I mean like heart to heart talk, it breaks me that he's always crying," begged Dylan. Mr. Del Rossi looked surprised

"crying all the time? What?" he asked. Dylan sighed and rolled his eyes

"Mr. Del Rossi, Marco told me that every time he comes to you about not talking to him or whatever you guys get into a fight and then guess where he comes after that fight, my house, and I tired of seeing the depressed Marco I've been seeing past few days," said Dylan.

"Fine, I'll talk to him," agreed Mr. Del Rossi making Dylan one happy boyfriend. "Thank you so much! I'm sure he'll be over tomorrow again, but I really need to get going he's probably awake by now," said Dylan then when neither of the Del Rossi's said anything he left.

"Hey you, I see you're up," said Dylan when he noticed the younger boy on the couch "Where were you babe?" asked Marco then looked up at him

"Don't get mad at me," said Dylan, Marco crossed his arm and held his gaze with Dylan "yeah okay-where were you?" he asked again.

"I was at your house Marco because I hate seeing you cry all the time, so I went over there and your dad finally agreed to talk to you…not…yell," he said then put his arm around Marco.

"I swear I have the best boyfriend ever-I love you Dylan," said Marco then kissed Dylan's cheek.

"Guess what? I was talking to Paige and I told her I was tired of crying you know so she's going to throw a party," said Marco making Dylan look at him in alarm

"While our parents are gone!? Marco there better not be alcohol here or anything else illegal," warned Dylan. Marco rolled his eyes

"Talk to Paige not me-she the one that's upstairs making plans," said Marco.


	5. The party

_A/N sorry that the chapters are so short...I'll try to make them longer _

**Chapter 5: The Party**

Loud music, all his friends, and Dylan were just what Marco needed.

"Thanks so much Paige!" Marco had to yell so she could hear him over the loud music.

"Anytime hun!" she yelled back.

"Hey Marco," said Spinner coldly then put his arm around Paige

"Spin I'm sorry. Can we just forget about that fight?" said Marco, Spinner nodded "sure-what was our fight about anyway?" he asked

"Let's just put it this way Spin-I don't like you any more then a friend! You thought I liked you, and if you haven't noticed I perfectly happy with my boyfriend so no I defiantly don't like you as anything more then a friend," laughed Marco. Marco felt an arm around his waist he turned to look at Dylan

"Hey babe," said Dylan then kissed him gently.

"Uh-Paige let's dance," they heard Spinner say. Marco pulled away laughing

"Nice way to chase Spinner away," he said when Dylan gave him a questioning look.

"It's nice to hear that laugh again Marco," he said then pulled Marco closer to him

"It's nice to laugh again," he said then put his head on Dylan's shoulder.

"Oi! The mess!" complained Marco the next day when he woke up on the couch.

"Have fun cleaning up boys because I'm going shopping with Alex," she said and before they could protest she grabbed her keys and was out of the house.

"Great-our day will be spent cleaning up," said Marco then grabbed a few plastic cups.

"At least we're alone together right?" said Dylan then kissed his boyfriend.

"Yeah I like that part," he said after the kiss was over-they remained inches apart

"I love you Dylan," said Marco, looking into the blue eyes of Dylan. Dylan smiled

"I love you more then anything in the world babe," he said they finally stepped away from each other and started to clean up all the trash.

"I am so tired," said an exhausted Marco as he lay down on his boyfriend's bed beside Dylan.

"I am too, so instead of you making dinner why don't we go out to eat," suggested Dylan. Marco nodded

"sounds perfect-I'm going back over to my house after though-come with me-please," said Marco then snuggled close to Dylan who immediately put his arms around Marco.

"Of course I'll come with you, babe-want to go eat now?" asked Dylan, Marco sighed "sure babe-just give me a minute, my hair looks like crap," he laughed then got up and grabbed his comb.

"Dylan what if he says the same thing he does every time?" said Marco as they pulled into the Del Rossi driveway after dinner.

"It'll be okay babe," he said then gave Marco's hand a small, comforting squeeze

_A/n: I hope you liked it!! please tell me what you think! _


	6. Paige's secret

Chapter 6: Paige's secret

"Dad-can we talk?" asked Marco as he walked into the house and found his dad in the kitchen. His dad looked up to see Marco with tears in his eyes.

"Marco-I am so sorry-I love you and I seriously can't believe I did that to you," he said then pulled his son into a hug. Marco pulled himself closer to Dylan after the hug.

"Dad I hate this. I hate crying all the time because of our fights. Why can't you just get over the fact that I'm gay? I did and so did all my friends-now I need you to accept or at least stop being angry over it, please," begged Marco as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"I know Marco, and I'm sorry that I've been acting like this," apologized Mr. Del Rossi. Marco squeezed Dylan's hand for support

"Dad, why do you act like that? I mean it's like I told you I was on drugs or something," said Marco. Mr. Del Rossi sighed

"I don't know why I'm acting like this about your sexuality. Are you going over to his house again?" asked Marco's dad looking at Dylan

"If I can-yeah," he said then looked at his dad hopefully

"Yes you can, but promise me one thing-you come back for dinner tomorrow-so we can talk some more," said Marco's father.

"Sure-see you at Dinner tomorrow," said Marco then gave his father another hug before leaving. Once they were outside Marco turned toward Dylan and kissed him-not the gentle kisses they've been giving each other for the past few days, but a long passionate kiss. "Thanks," said Marco when they separated. Dylan put his arm around Marco

"You're defiantly welcome," he said and smiled down at the younger boy. "I can't believe you actually got him to talk to be without the usual 'this will change I promise' line-it's official, you are the best boyfriend that anyone could have, and I'm lucky enough to have you," said Marco then got into the passenger seat.

"No Marco you're the best especially if we go by who's the cutest-or smallest," he teased

"Very funny Dylan-I know I'm short and as for cute-of course I am!" said Marco then laughed. They listened to the radio play for a while

"…Well maybe I'm a fing an America but I'm not apart of the redneck agenda," Green Day sang on the radio. Marco leaned over and turned it up a little

"Marco? Umm…Are you okay? I mean you don't have any-you know-urges to cut do you?" asked Dylan apprehensively. Marco smiled a little

"I'm fine Dylan-no urges, really. Everything's fine-or at least it will be, everything will be fine Dylan," said Marco as they pulled into the Dylan's driveway.

"That's good to know babe-I know I'm probably being annoying-you know always asking you if you're okay and stuff, but I just-I don't want you to do that again," said Dylan. Marco kissed his cheek

"You're not annoying-I know you care. Everything is fine Dylan really, I'll talk to you if I need to, okay?" said Marco then took his hand and walked toward the house. When the two boys walked inside a site made them both freeze.

"Paige?" said her older brother as he watched her make her out with Alex. Paige pulled away from the other girl

"I call you later," she muttered to Alex as she slipped past the two boys and towards her car.

"Whoa Paige are you a lesbian?" asked Dylan. Paige didn't answer "Paige?" said Dylan finally she looked up at him

"I don't know what I am Dylan-I like Alex-I like her a lot, but I also like Spinner. I've been really confused about it lately, but I-I don't know. Just forget about it Dylan," said Paige and sighed. Dylan rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on the couch "Paige-you're bisexual, it okay a lot of people are," he said calmly to her. She nodded "Thanks Dylan," she said quietly then went to her room.

Marco sat next to his boyfriend and sighed. Dylan put his arm around him "Something wrong babe?" he asked

"No just thinking-well yeah kinda. Will you come with me tomorrow?" begged Marco. Dylan smiled "Of course I'll come," he said. Marco remained quite for a while (as did Dylan). "Marco are you sure there's nothing wrong? You seem…I don't know-different," said Dylan.

"Nothing's wrong okay? Let's just go on walk or something-I mean c'mon we haven't in a long time, and I love doing that," he said. Dylan smiled

"How about tonight-I always liked going at night for some reason," said Dylan. Marco nodded "Yeah sure-sounds great," he said, and snuggled close to Dylan.


End file.
